T.K. Takaishi
Takeru "T.K." Takaishi (高石 タケル Takaishi Takeru?) is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is the younger brother of Yamato "Matt" Ishida. He is partnered with Patamon, and embodies the trait of Hope. In Adventure 02 T.K has had a growth sport and joined the school Basketball team. In the English version, he was voiced by Wendee Lee in Digimon Adventure, Doug Erholtz in Digimon Adventure 02 and Johnny Yong Bosch in Digimon Adventure tri.. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Hiroko Konishi in Digimon Adventure, Taisuke Yamamoto in Digimon Adventure 02, later voiced by Junya Enoki in Digimon Adventure tri. and returned to reprise his role for untitled Digimon Adventure Movie. Personality In Digimon Adventure 01, T.K. is the youngest Digidestened. He is very well liked by the other kids. True to his nature, T.K. provides the hope needed for all of the other Digi-destined, particularly in moments of despair. While T.K often appreciates the guidance and protection that his big brother Matt provides, T.K. can also feel suffocated from Matt’s “helicopter parenting”. He also hates it when Matt gets into a conflict or fight with Tai, the leader of the Digidestined. Background In 1995, T.K. lived in Highton View Terrace with his parents, Hiroaki and Nancy, and his older brother, Matt. One night, the brothers witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. This event led them to be chosen to become a new DigiDestined. Sometime later, his parents divorced for unknown reasons. Matt was given the decision of who each child should live with, and he decided to stay with his father, while T.K. remained with their mother. T.K. was too young to remember his parents' divorce clearly, and because of his young age, he was not as affected by it as much as Matt at first. Quotes Adventure *"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman ever!" *"Sorry, the floor is kinda dirty," *"Ken, he's gone," *"Patamon, help!" *"Matt! Matt, help me!" *"Help me! I can't swim good, Patamon!" *"Hiya, Matt!" *"I want my mommy." *"Matt, somebody! Get me down!" *"I thought I'd never see you again!" *"Matt, stop yelling! Aren't you—" *"Yipee!" *"Oh, no! Poor Patamon!" *"Matt, I'm going to tell Mom that you were fighting!" *"Joe! He's caught!" *"Matt!" *"Angemon!" *"Joe? Joe?!" *"Matt, brother, I need you." *"At least kids make up pretty fast. My parents are still mad at me. For the time I painted our kittycat." *"I don't know, my mom said never to take candy or rope from strangers." *"Come on, DemiDevimon, let's go ride the roller-coaster!" *"It's okay to be a pig," *"Be careful!" *"Is that a train? If it is, it's the most silentest, most invisibelist train I ever saw!" Adventure 02 *"But that was then, and this is now!" Adventure tri. *"I think Patamon... was the first one to catch it. But... I just couldn't bring myself to tell you guys. Because... I was so afraid." *"Now that sounds just like the Joe I grew up with." Trivia * Young TK's voice actress in Adventure, Wendee Lee voices Alpha 6 from Power Rangers, MarineAngemon from Digimon Tamers, Haruhi Suzumiya from the anime series of the same name, Myōjin Yahiko from Rurouni Kenshin (Bang Zoom!) and Konata Izumi from Lucky Star. *His Second English voice actor, Doug Erholtz voices Squall Leonhart from Dissidia Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts 2, Daigo Nishijima from Digimon Adventure tri., Kisuke Urahara from Bleach and Asuma Sarutobi from Naruto series. *His Third English voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, voices Lelouch vi Britannia from Code Geass and Sasori from Naruto Shippuden, Kiba from Wolf's Rain, Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Yukio Okumura from Blue Exorcist, Yu Narukami from Persona 4, Nobita Nobi from Doraemon, Hajime Hinata from Danganronpa, and Itsuki Koizumi from Haruhi Suzumiya series. * His Second Japanese voice actor, Taisuke Yamamoto, voices Iruka Umino from Naruto Shippuden. * T.K. is 7 years old in Digimon Adventure, 12 years old in Digimon Adventure 02 and 14 years old in Digimon Adventure tri. and 19 years old in untitled Digimon Adventure Movie. External links *http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/T.K._Takaishi Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Sexy Category:Wrathful Category:Athletic Category:Monster Tamers Category:In Love